The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Indian Hawthorn, or Rhaphiolepis plant which is grown as an ornamental evergreen shrub for use in the garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Rhaphiolepis indica and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘FIESTA’.
‘FIESTA’ was discovered by the inventor in a cultivated private garden in Waxhaw, N.C. in 2002. The inventor discovered ‘FIESTA’ as a naturally occurring variegated branch sport which was growing on a single non-variegated plant of Rhaphiolepis indica. It is not known whether this single plant is a named cultivar of Rhaphiolepis, or whether it had been grown from seed. In 2002, the inventor excised the variegated branch and made semi-hardwood cuttings in order to establish the new variety on its own roots. By 2003, the inventor had determined that the variegated characteristics were being maintained on the newly established plants. Since that time, following further successive cycles of asexual reproduction using semi- hardwood cuttings, the inventor has concluded that ‘FIESTA’ is stable and reproduces true to type.
There are no cultivars of variegated Indian HAWTHORN known to the inventor, and the closest comparison plants are all non-variegated. Thus ‘FIESTA’ is clearly distinguishable from its parent and from all cultivars of Rhaphiolepis Known to the Inventor by virtue of its pronounced and distinctive cream-white variegated foliage.